Randomness Of Our Tekken Peoples
by Jakii
Summary: Join our Tekken fighters as they are invited to a party but they are all completely weird, insane, mad, hypo and many other crazyness!


**Randomness Of Our Tekken Peoples**

Ok people this story is just random stuff that happens to the tekken people (as the name says), this is my first fanfic and I hope you don't get insulted by the way I make the characters, I love them all (except a few), I'm just doing this to have fun, remember it's just a fanfic, hope you enjoy (note this is after the king of iron fist 5).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tekken

**Chapter 1: It begins**

"Oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!" screamed Xiaoyu excitedly and jumping up and down like a spastic after she picked up a letter from her mailbox when she got home from school.

"What is it?" asked Miharu who had tagged along.

Xiaoyu was still being totally spastic ignoring Miharu.

"Xiao?"

Still being ignored

"Xiaoyu?"

STILL being ignored

"XIAOYU FUCKIN CALM DOWN AND LISTEN TO ME!" screamed Miharu and smacked Xiaoyu across the head.

Xiaoyu stopped and was completely still.

"Well?" asked Miharu tapping her foot.

"It's an invitation and it says here that all the fighters from the last tournament are invited to the Mishima Zaibatsu for a after party and you know who will be there, Jin!" Xiaoyu said with her eyes lit up on the part when she said Jin.

"So, can I come?" asked Miharu

"Yeah it says your name on it too and Panda's" explained Xiaoyu

"Speaking of Panda, where is she?" asked Miharu and then suddenly a big giant fat black and white thing fell on Miharu.

"Miharu? Oh well I guess it's just you and me Panda" Xiaoyu said jumping up and down like a spastic again"

Meanwhile at the Mishima Zaibatsu place, Kazuya is looking through binoculars and is next to a big catapult.

"Damn it, I missed her but I did get her friend, hehehe!" Kazuya said.

"What are you doing and what the hell is with the big catapult?" asked Jin, staring at his father weirdly.

"Well if you must know twirt, I was catapulting that stupid panda to land on that annoying freak girl that stalks you but I missed and got her friend, which is still good cause I still killed someone" Kazuya said with a smirk.

"Oh dad how could you miss?" Jin whined.

"Great I have to put up with her stalking me at the party, why was she invited anyway?" Jin asked looking disappointed.

"Meh, blame the people that are organising the party" Kazuya said while looking though the binoculars and perving on some woman that was getting changed that didn't have her curtains closed cause she is stupid.

"Oh she can't be that bad" said a woman that was behind them which made both Jin and Kazuya jump.

"Jesus woman, you almost gave me a heart attack!" gasped Kazuya while clutching at his chest but was still looking through the binoculars, still perving on the woman who is taking too long to get dressed.

"Mum, you cant be serious, it's Xiaoyu, she's a complete lunatic!" Jin said looking shocked.

"Oh the girl that stalks you?" asked Jun.

"Yes" said Jin

"Oh, she is a very disturbed girl" Jun said while shaking her head and then walked over to Kazuya.

"What are you looking at dear?" asked Jun.

"Um nothing" said Kazuya shifting his eyes.

"You're lying" Jun said and grabbed the binoculars looking at what Kazuya was looking at.

Kazuya then started to walk away

"KAZUYA!" Jun yelled

Kazuya stopped still where he was

"I swear honey, I was looking at her" Kazuya said while shifting his eyes again.

"Sure you weren't, my god how long does it take her to get dressed and why have her curtains open?" Jun yelled.

Jun then grabbed a speaker thing, took a big breath and yelled

"HEY YOU LADY, HOW LONG DO YOU NEED TO TAKE TO PUT YOUR STUPID CLOTHES ON, EVEN A RETARD PERSON CAN GET DRESSED FASTER THEN YOU AND WHY DO YOU HAVE YOUR CURTAINS OPEN, ARE YOU THAT STUPID YOU DAMN WHORE? CLOSE THEM!"

The woman heard her and she was looking shocked and closed her curtains.

Jin and Kazuya just stood completely still looking shocked with their jaws hanging low and their eyes wide open.

"Well we should go inside now, I'm making dinner" Jun said smiling walking into the house.

Jin and Kazuya were still standing still looking shocked.

"Well, are you two coming in?" Jun asked

Jin and Kazuya then snapped out of their shocked trance and followed Jun into the house.

* * *

So how was it? Was it good, was it bad? Review if you want to, just don't flame, like I said this is my first fanfic and it might improve through the chapters and I don't hate any of the characters that I mentioned in this chapter (except the panda, it's a arse to fight with) so please don't flame but if you think I need to improve then say something. I'll keep going with this story if people like it but if not then I won't. 


End file.
